Today, banks process checks in various ways, including electronically or by using the paper form of the check. For example, banks are allowed to clear paper checks, electronic checks, checks via automated clearinghouse (ACH), etc. Because checks may be processed via various ways and paths, processing of the checks are sometimes inaccurate and/or inefficient. Thus, there is a need to process checks in a simplified, accurate and efficient manner.